


This Thing That Breaks My Heart

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, It's Still Femslash February Somewhere, Last Times, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Ellen and Ann spend one last night together: the night of Ann and Bobby's engagement party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing That Breaks My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to aliya for helping me whip this into shape... more than a year ago.

The party's been over for hours when Sue Ellen says, "I should really be going," as she gets up from the couch. It's after midnight, and even Bobby turned in a while ago, promising he'd be back in an hour if Ann still hadn't joined him. "I'm sure you two have some... private celebrating to do."

There's a new diamond on Ann's finger tonight, and it catches the lamplight when she brushes Sue Ellen off. "Please," she says, reaching for her glass of champagne. "I'm sure he's out like a light up there."

"Oh, darlin'," Sue Ellen says, a smile on her face, "I assure you, a good woman can _always_ wake a Ewing man."

Ann laughs against the rim of her glass, a blush rising in her cheeks, before she takes one last sip and gets to her feet.

"You're sure you don't want to stay?" she asks, hand on Sue Ellen's back as she walks her to the door. "It's an awful long drive this late at night."

Sue Ellen shakes her head. "I'll be fine," she says, and when they reach the door, she turns to give Ann a hug. "Congratulations again, to both of you. You deserve many years of happiness."

Ann smiles softly, her hand lingering on Sue Ellen's arm. "So do you, Sue Ellen. Please, don't forget that."

Sue Ellen's smile wavers, and the doubt in her eyes is almost enough to make Ann walk right up the stairs and give Bobby his mama's ring back. She loves Bobby, truly she does, but a fancy wedding and a man's last name has always been Sue Ellen's idea of happily ever after, not hers. She only ever needed— _wanted_ —as much as Sue Ellen could give her. She was as happy and in love back then, with her, as she was when Bobby slid that diamond onto her finger tonight, and she can't let Sue Ellen walk out that door until she knows.

The kiss is supposed to be tender, loving yet restrained, but then Sue Ellen's lips part beneath hers, and she loses all restraint, backing Sue Ellen against the door and kissing her like the night they first made love.

They don't take a breath until they've made it back to the couch.

Ann tugs Sue Ellen onto her lap, and her breath hitches when Sue Ellen's knee presses against her. It feels so good, and Sue Ellen's lips against her neck make it even better. She goes right to the spot that drives Ann wild, and Ann gasps when Sue Ellen's teeth scrape across her skin.

Sue Ellen's fingers comb through Ann's hair, pushing it back from her face, and Ann can't tear her eyes away from Sue Ellen's as she rocks against her leg. She wants to say something, but she can't find the words.

"I know, darling," Sue Ellen says, kissing her, both hands on her face, and that's what makes her come. It's a quiet little orgasm, just a few soft gasps beneath Sue Ellen's lips as her body relaxes, and Ann wouldn't trade it for anything. Her eyes drift shut while Sue Ellen strokes her hair, and she lets herself believe, just for a second, that they're back in Sue Ellen's bed, that nothing's changed in the last three years.

But the soft creak of leather reminds Ann that they're here, on her fiancé's couch, trying to say goodbye.

"Sue Ellen..." Ann's tongue slides across her dry lips, and her hands drop to Sue Ellen's waist, easing her off her lap and laying her on her back. Sue Ellen's as beautiful as ever, all swollen lips and mussed hair, her dress inching up her thighs, and Ann's heart aches with the realization she'll never see Sue Ellen like this again. She bites her lip, pushes aside the tightness in her chest, and leans over to kiss Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen sighs Ann's name as her lips trail down her neck, arching up as Ann keeps going, kissing her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, all through her dress. She's teasing, making Sue Ellen writhe beneath her, and it makes her smile to know how much Sue Ellen wants to feel her lips against her skin.

Ann wants to taste her just as bad, to press her mouth against her and drink her in, but more than that, she wants these final moments to last. She teases them both, pushing Sue Ellen's dress up and easing her underwear down, leaning in close before turning to her inner thighs, sucking and biting and desperate to leave a mark. She loves the soft sounds Sue Ellen makes, the way they change when she switches from teeth to tongue and back again, and she sucks bruises into Sue Ellen's skin until her own body aches.

Then, slowly, because she can't wait anymore, she teases her tongue between Sue Ellen's folds, closing her eyes against the knowledge she'll never do this again. It's not fair, and that doesn't make this right, but it's worth it just to press her fingers into Sue Ellen and feel her body tremble and tighten around her one last time.

"Annie," Sue Ellen breathes, fingers tangled in her hair, hips arching up while Ann kisses her clit. It's the goodbye she should have said at the door, lingering and sweet, and her heart breaks when she finally has to pull away.

She wants to lie down beside her, to hold Sue Ellen in her arms, but all she can do is watch her get up and tug her clothes back into place.

"I should really be going," Sue Ellen says again, and this time, Ann presses her lips together and nods, a tear sliding down her cheek.


End file.
